


Mooooooorning...

by emrys_littlepup



Series: Barrison One Shots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Female Barry Allen, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_littlepup/pseuds/emrys_littlepup
Summary: Imagine Fem Barry and Harry Wells in Ginny and Harry Potter's position when George walks in on them, but instead of George it's Cisco.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Barrison One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213649
Kudos: 3





	Mooooooorning...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, something.

Barry watches as Harry furiously writes on the board with his marker. He mutters a curse and grabs the eraser. He begins to erase the board viciously. Barry sighs and approaches.

"Harry." Barry says. He doesn't seem to hear, but his muttering gets louder and the writing becomes a bit rigid as he writes harder.

"Harry." Barry tries once more. Nothing. She walks closer and grabs his writing hand. He looks over to her with surprise written over his. His eyebrows then knit in confusion.

"Barry?" She sighs in exasperation. She pulls the marker from his hand and place it on tray after capping it. His arm falls down to rest on it too.

"You need to calm down." Barry tells him. He huffs and looks back to the board. She places her hand on the side of his neck catching his attention. "Don't do that, Harry. Don't push me away. You need to calm down. Getting angry and frustrated won't help, frankly it'll just make it worst."

Harry looks down at her, his eyes hold tiredness. He nods and she smiles softly. Barry brings her other hand up to Harry's chest as he places his unoccupied hand on her hip. She pulls him down to her level and plants her soft lips on his. Their lips slip together easily and they soon lose each other in the moment. That is why they didn't hear the foot steps walking towards the door way of the workshop. Until, of course, the loud and purposely long slurp pulled them apart.

The two turn to the doorway to see Cisco leaning on the threshold with a Big Belly Burgers drink in hand. He smirks at them.

"Mooooooorning." He draws teasingly. Both lovers glare at the geek in front of them. Cisco laughs as he turns and walks back towards the vortex.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not kidding, it is little.


End file.
